custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ipagha Science Organisation
The Ipagha Science organisation (ISO) is a malicious organisation devoted to science, however their "experiments" usually involve illegal methods and most test subjects are experimented on against their will. They also occasionally design and produce weapons for the Knights of Darkness (KoD), as long as they pay fair currency and also pay favours to them. The ISO are a dangerous group that perform mysterious and unethical experiments, such as Experiment Record 18B and Experiment Record 62C . History The Ipagha Science organisation was created in secret and still remains confidential in the present, due to their excessive methods if any were to abandon the ISO's cause, including execution or imprisonment. Their cause, is to "Devote their minds to science, so the understanding of it will be advance" However, to many, the experiments they carry out are seen as twisted or malicious, involving mainly illegal methods and questionable resources. Experiments Such experiments include Experiment 18B, in which they attempted to create a genetically engineered assassin, whose structure was created around that of a stolen Toa of Fire. However, the final phase encountered some problems, and the result was an assassin, but with one arm and no mercy or emotion. Sinplis believed that this experiment could hold some potential, but due to an outnumbered vote, Experiment 18B was "abandoned". Another prime example of the ISO's twisted "science" is Experiment 62C, where they will extract cells from Toa, then create artificial beings made from the Blood and cells of the subjected Toa. These artificial beings are emotionless and can control their element extremely well, as well as being incredibly strong. It was ordered that as much information about the artificial beings was classified, to avoid any complications. Also, one of the most secret experiments under careful surveillance is Experiment 36A, where a silver mask was found in a fallen meteorite, discovered in the barren desert of Po-Kylda. The mask was soon put in careful and highly locked containment, after the mask was reported to have been growing, until it the mask was becoming an individual being, and after one breakout incident, was put into a deep slumber, to keep it from creating a large scale disaster, as the breakout incident had resulted in many scientist deaths, caused by the immense power of the being, luckily Experiment 36A was not at full power. But Experiment continues to grow at present, and will soon awaken and cause much destruction, potentially rendering Kylda Nui a wasteland. Leaders Rex They are managed largely by Rex, a large, powerhouse individual that is extremely bulky and powerful. He has incredible strength and is capable of ripping limbs off individuals rather easily. He is also in somewhat command of the Knights of Darkness. Sinplis Also in command is Sinplis, the leader in science departments, most scientists view him as a strange and abnormal, due to his considerations and lack of ethic care. Whereas most deemed Experiment 18B as a disappointment and a failure, Sinplis evaluated it as potentially useful in future endeavours. Thus lead to Experiment 18B becoming a ruthless assassin, working for both the ISO and KoD. He is the main tester for any new high-tech weaponry developed. General Huvak Huvak is in charge of the military department and all soldier forces working for ISO. His tall, slightly bulky physique can be intimidating to most opponents. He is ruthless and will not hesitate to mercilessly brutalise/kill any enemies with his dual axes/large claw/two zamor launchers on his back. His skull-like face brings fear into his enemies and is the reason some identify him as Death himself. Category:User:ToaSintras777 Category:Groups